


Dear diary,

by Seijurou



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Diary/Journal, Fluff, M/M, deeply in love tsukiyama, depressive!tsukiyama?, he feels better and better tho as the story continues, herb store au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijurou/pseuds/Seijurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama Shuu is a college student who works in a herb store. One day he had a daydream that a new male co-worker became the love of his life. As soon as the dream ended, his boss told him there was gonna be a new male co-worker in the shop. Was it fate?</p><p> </p><p>(This story is Written in journal/diary style.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 27 Januari

"Dear diary,   
I’m back again. Before the holiday I was kind of attracted to someone I shared the same class with, but I realised that it never could have escalated into something more, so I gave up on that. I was working in the store on 24 December, and it was the first time I ever worked with the boy from my daydream. The one that there was a new boy co-worker who I eventually fell in love with, and there really came a new boy co-worker as soon as my dream was over. We immediately had a click and all our co-workers thought we liked each other. I only worked with him one time, but I already miss him. I mean I haven’t seen him at all afterwards. I know the time when he usually works, so I could drop by, but that seems a little too desperate right?

There is a chance that I’m seeing him again because our boss is leaving, and there’s gonna be a dinner party. I’d have to wait until 8 March though.. I kind of want to see him as soon as possible, because I feel so empty, I want to feel how it is to be in love again. In my case he probably won’t even show up to the party. I’m not even kidding, this always happens to me. 

But really, he really couldn’t have forgotten me. That’s just not possible. I felt different with him than with any other guy EVER. Like, he liked ME. I’m not used to that to be honest. It’s always only from my side. He was so pretty too, he has these sparkling grey eyes radiating friendliness. Mid-long white hair, and a beautiful slender body, he’s around 10cm shorter than me. Oh right, his name is Ken Kaneki. A beautiful name, don’t you think?

College is really stressing me out to the bone. The only thing I can do is going with the flow. Sometimes I wonder how I managed to stay alive until now. Well, the last time I felt depressed was somewhere in December, but I held it out. I’ll just wait for the 8th then.

See ya next time!"


	2. 27 March

Dear diary, I just read the page before this one and I started to giggle because I can tell more about it now. Kaneki did come to the dinner party! He was there already when I arrived. He recognised me from a distance. I didn’t, because I was too nervous. 

When everybody got seated at the table, we were awkwardly far away from each other. We both had nobody to talk to and we were both looking around to find some contact. Our co-workers went outside for a little while and we were alone. Kaneki used a bad excuse about the menu card to stalk conversation with me, and of course, I answered. He immediately changed seats that he was sitting right in front of me. We only had eyes for each other the whole evening, and I had that same feeling as I had that time we worked together. It was actually stronger now. I could see the little things now, you know? For example, he stared at me when I took off my coat to see what I was wearing underneath. He showed me pictures of his favourite books, which are a lot, and by every picture, we had this physical contact, just like last time.

I realised he really is good looking. I know I said this before, but it’s just true. Wow. I almost couldn’t stop staring at him. I think he felt the same since we had many “staring contests”. When the party was over we were alone for a little while. That’s when the atmosphere suddenly felt more serious. He asked me about my life and even touched my leg. So yeah, it was super fun and cute and wow, etc. 

I wanted to share my story, of course, so I went to Touka. It appears that SHE KNOWS HIM. They used to work together in some café. I got a text from her the Friday after, that she knew something nice about Kaneki. I thought about a trait, or a fun fact. But it appeared that Hinami went over to his place and that Kaneki blushed and admitted that he likes me and had a fun evening together. So.. we like each other, but I know it from him and he doesn’t from me.

I sent him a text, and we had a short conversation, but this isn’t enough for me. I want to see him, and stare at him, and cuddle him. I can’t send him a text everyday though. It has to come from his side too. Maybe I have a chance to see him tomorrow. I just want to be close to him..

Oh, I had my birthday too, I totally forgot. It was fun, but also a little boring to be honest. I did nothing but looking forward to the 8th. But I have to go, I hope I hear something from Kaneki again.

Bye!


End file.
